Almost home for the Holidays
by Kupo Corp. Productions
Summary: PG-13 Just in case .. Mostly for ecessive Pervertedness --; Anywho.. OO I FINALY POSTED IT! YEY! ..the first chapter is like.. O.o Counts..3000 WORDS! HOLY CRAP EH? xx Malik and Marik(eechi version) Are staying at my OC's house for the holidays, Co-writte


!~*^([{ Almost home for the holidays.}])^*~!  
  
Sarah: Wow, A story! WITH A TITLE AND CHAPTERS! @_@!!!  
  
Kupo: THE WORLD HAS ENDED! X_X  
  
Sarah: ¬¬  
  
Kupo: What's this one about now!? x.x  
  
Sarah: Weellll you remember our RP's with Akira-sama?  
  
Kupo: ...yeaaaahh. *Raises eyebrow* What's your point?  
  
Sarah: n.n well biased on those RP's I'm...well.. Writing a fic in which Marik and Malik are forced to stay at our house for the holidays..n.n'  
  
Kupo:...............................  
  
Sarah: I start running now?! Oo'''  
  
Kupo: *nod* You'd better... ¬¬!  
  
Sarah: x.x! *Runs away*  
  
Kupo: *Sigh* Sarah doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Or her friend Akira... She owns me, jade, Kai and Scorpio though... And Akira owns all her Charru's.. If she owned Yu-gi-oh she'd probably make Pegasus kick some serious ass....anyway.. ¬¬ *Chases Sarah* GET BACK 'ERE! I GUNA KIIIILLL YOUUUUU!  
  
~Chapter One, Arrival and First night~  
  
Kupo glared at her textbook, "I hate math..." She stated simply, knowing there was no one in her room but her. She growled silently to herself that tomorrow was the last day of school, nothing to worry about either than the after school Christmas party, hosted by Kaiba corp. She was hesitant about going..her and Kaiba.. didn't exactly get along well. (A/N: Doiy...she's a Crawford) But lately they'd been more tollerant..probably it's because that her best friend was his sister, kupo shrugged and looked back at her work.  
  
The party should be fun, Akira and the others we're going to perform, kupo smiled at the thought of seeing her friends on stage. Sarah, her cousin, was going to sing and Jade was going to dance, kai said she'd probably demonstrate Egitzu for the students. Kupo couldn't too much... her mind was wandering from her work. Kupo smiled smugly at the memories of the argument her and Jade had about her ...ancient Performing costume.  
  
Jade put up a fight about it, a helluva fight, but kupo won. No erotic costume for Jade to wear... just normal dancing cloths. Why did kupo win? She gave a "-Fruit juice- high" Pegasus fit. Kupo laughed, "Always works..." She jumped a bit when she heard the phone ring from downstairs. She laughed, "Let the race begin." No sooner had she said that then a Loud scramble broke out downstairs, two sets of feet running for the phone, a loud thud and finally a faint "hello?". Kupo laughed again, "Jade wins once again.." She looked back at her work, and blinked. "Screw it.. FREEDOM!" she said slamming her book shut. She stood from her desk and started out of the room.  
  
~!$ Downstairs $!~  
  
The tall girl in the Egyptian cloths on the phone wasn't an odd site in the house. Jade seemed to have, "Claimed" the phone. Sarah stood up from the floor muttering, "You SO tripped me that time!" She grumbled. Jade stuck out her tongue and returned to the person on the phone.  
  
"Is Kupori there..?" Asked the Woman's voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Kupori?" Jade said, Sarah snatched the phone from her and Jade growled. "HEY! I was TALKING!"  
  
"its not for you!" Sarah stated simply and spoke into the phone, "Yes Kupo is here... do you need to speak to her?"  
  
"Yes please.." the voice added.  
  
Sarah covered the mouthpart of the phone (A/N:...does anyone KNOW what that thing is called!?) and looked at the stairs to see her cousin coming down them, she uncovered the phone and said into it, "May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Isis Ishtar.." It stated.  
  
Sarah covered the mouthpiece once again and looked at her cousin, "For you.. Its Isis Ishtar..." she said holding the phone out to her.  
  
Kupo just at the bottom of the stairs darted over to her cousin and took the phone from her, she put the phone to her ear... this is how the conversation went....  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kupo said.  
  
"Hello Kupori..."  
  
Kupo twitched, "NEVER call me Kupori.."  
  
Isis laughed slightly, "Alright Kupo....I need to ask a favor..."  
  
Kupo sighed, "Ask away.." Knowing that this was ISIS she was talking to.. the task was NEVER guna be easy for her or anyone else...  
  
"I need you to watch Malik and Marik for me while I head to America with my exhibits..."  
  
"....... what about Rishido-san?!"  
  
"he is coming with me... to help protect the artifacts...."  
  
'damnit..' she mused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
" sorry... if they give me any grief..what should I do about it.."  
  
"be creative..."  
  
'you sooo guna pay..' "Alright...."  
  
"They shouldn't be much trouble, you're the one they recommended..."  
  
"..........................." 'that's because everyone living here minus Scorpio are HUMAN GIRLS!' she growled mentally. "When will they get here..?"  
  
"Shortly..."  
  
"How long is that..?"  
  
"....Five minutes..."  
  
"........damn you and that necklace..."  
  
Isis laughed, "Ta ta Kupori..."  
  
"ITS!-" click....." .......Kupo..... Ra damnit!" she growled and hung up the phone.  
  
"You okay cous?" Sarah blinked and notices that Kupo was pissed off at something.  
  
"...." Kupo twitched uneasily. "The two perverts are going to stay here for Christmas..."  
  
there was a slight silence, but it was broken when jade shouted a very loud "YEEEES!" she laughed happily and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Kupo and Sarah groaned, "NEW RULES!" Kupo growled. "All girls going to take a shower, Lock the door, and wear a bathing suit... they may plant camara's in there..."  
  
" I sleep on the couch... " Sarah said, "They can use my room.. My bed's big enough for two.. I sleep on a futon anyway..." Sarah nodded.  
  
Kupo put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Your a life saver..."  
  
" it's what I do..." Sarah smiled. "I'll go set it up.. " she nodded and walked to a hallway closet, opened the door and pulled out a futon. "Kay..i crash in the living room.." she said and walked into the living room.  
  
Kupo thought for a moment... "I'm locking my underwear drawer.." she mused aloud, "And I'm guna warn Kai.. " she said and ran upstairs to her room. Kupo dashed up just as a tall tanned Egyptian dressed girl walked in from her room on the main floor. Her hair was wet from a recent shower and a small pink and blue critter was running circles around her legs, chirping happily.  
  
"Shhh.." the Egyptian girl looked down at the Chao and shushed it once more, "We know you're happy that Syra can sleep over..."  
  
"CHAAAAAOOO!" it shouted happily and hopped onto Kai's shoulder in a single bound. it grinned innocently at the taller girl.  
  
Kai laughed slightly and patted the critter on the head, "Syra enjoys your company.. you know that.. and I know she'll like the present you made her..." she smiled warmly at the chao just as the doorbell rang.  
  
There was a sudden commotion upstairs startling Kai and the Chao, named Scorpio, on her shoulder. Kupo came shooting down the stairs to the front door, in obvious panic, for reasons.. Akira and me already know.. (a/n: *nods solemnly*). She opened the door a crack and peaked out..... "Syra?" she asked blinking slightly confused at the Pink haired girl.  
  
"HIYA!" Syra shouted happily, Knocking Kupo back in surprise at the outburst. Syra Calmly opened the door some more and hopped inside. She instantly noticed the Critter on Kai's shoulder and shouted out happily "SCORPIO!" she chirped.  
  
"CHAAAAOOOOO!" it chirped back and Tackle hugged their guest.  
  
Kupo was rubbing her temples in slight frustration and closed the door. "oww...man..." she muttered to herself. "Syra. .Why are you here!?" kupo asked slightly frustrated with recent events.  
  
"I asked Akira and kai if I could stay over... AND they said YEPPERS!" She nodded enthusiastically. The chao cutely nuzzled her friend's cheek and Syra chirped "KAWAII!" and nuzzled the chao back.  
  
Kupo groaned mentally, ' I do NOT have enough Advil for this...' "THIS is NOT a good TIME Syra!" she said.  
  
"Why?" kai and Syra asked in unison.  
  
"BECAUSE THE-"  
  
~Bing bong...~  
  
"....because Malik and Marik are staying for the holidays...starting tonight..." kupo groaned.  
  
Kai sighed and said "... "Syra I guess you could move the sleep over back to Akira's house ne?" she asked the pink haired teen.  
  
Syra shook her head violently, "Yami-kun said" She cleared her throat and in her best attempt at impersonating the pharaoh said, "I want to Finally have a night alone with Akira-Chan.." and nodded wisely.  
  
Kupo slapped her forehead, 'you OWE me Yami...' she muttered mentally, "Sarah!" She shouted into the living room, "Could you get the-"  
  
~BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG!~  
  
"..door.." kupo finished.  
  
Sarah shouted back "Okay!" she said and darted past the group with a quick 'Hi' to Syra to the door, and opened it. Sarah, blinked at looked at the two, "Hi guys.." she said, not expecting Malik and Marik to get here so fast.  
  
"Hi Sarah" Malik Greeted," WE ARE HEEERE!" he shouted into the house.  
  
Marik held up a bunch tapes," I brought 24 hours of porn who's interested?" He asked no one in particular  
  
"ME AM!" Malik shouted.  
  
Scorpio blinked and stayed close to Syra, she blinked innocently with her big blue eyes. "Chaaao?"  
  
Kupo groaned, "there will be No PORNOGRAPHY IN MY HOUSE!" she growled.  
  
Jade hearing kupo dashed downstairs, she blinked and noticed Malik and Marik. "Hi guys!" she was, as always, in her performing uniform.  
  
Kai shook her head, "Don't encourage them..." she muttered.  
  
Sarah sweat dropped and backed out of the doorway to let them in, "You guys are going to use my room.. " she said. "I'll show you to it after you guys get settled in.." She nodded.  
  
"I hope you didn't clean up in our account" Marik Grinned Mischievously. "I like going through girls drawers" He winked at Sarah and She shuddered.  
  
Syra patted Scorpio on the head, "Dun listen to those guys Scor'.." Syra smiled warmly at the Chao, "Akira says there perverts"  
  
"Chaaa!" it nodded in agreement.  
  
Sarah and Kupo twitched slightly... "Damnit I knew I should have bought a lock for that drawer!" Sarah mentally shouted. Kupo mentally sighed in relief that she bought that extra lock for herself.  
  
Kai rolled her eyes, then she muttered something in Egyptian. Scorpio's innocent eyes widened at kai and pointed "Chaaaaaaoooo.." Kai sweat dropped.  
  
Jade was blushing shyly at both of them, one of the rare few girls that could put up with there...how you say.. .Hentai-izem...  
  
Marik looked up at the Egyptian girl on the stairs, "hey jade...looking sexy as always" He smirked, and was thwacked upside the head by his hikari. "OW!"  
  
"I told you she's MINE!" Malik Growled.  
  
All the girls in the room, minus jade, sweat dropped slightly.... and all of them, minus jade and Scorpio, Muttered "men..."  
  
Jade laughed nervously and blushed at the comment.  
  
Kai shook her head at her sister... '...this is just how it was.. 3,000 years ago...oiy.. i need an Advil...' she thought to herself and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Syra dug through purse and pulled out a little white bottle "Here Kupo extra strength stuff! my sister gave it too me saying you would need it more then her tonight"  
  
Kupo laughed and accepted the bottle of medicine, "I owe her one.." She laughed to herself and walked to the kitchen to put it away.  
  
Sarah blinked and felt rather uneasy being the one closest to Marik...."Uh.. I'll show you too your rooms now.. " She said with a lack of reasons to move away from the Hatred born yami.  
  
The Yami wasn't paying attention to the girl right beside him, he was drooling at The Egyptian girl on the stairs, "I luv that outfit..." he said.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes at his Yami then turned to Sarah, "u can show me Sarah" He smirked slyly "and maybe introduce me to the bed?"  
  
"..........." Sarah sweat dropped, "You wish.." she rolled her eyes and started towards the stairs, "You MAY want to drag Marik with you...He seems preoccupied."  
  
Jade sweat dropped at the attention she was getting from them, as proud as she might seem, she wasn't one that got noticed at all. Jade walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Sarah walked up the stairs to the door to her room, she sighed mentally, 'I'm guna have to by new underwear aren't I?...' she thought to herself, not realizing she said that out loud.  
  
"Whhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Malik whined Dragging his Yami up the stairs, Marik struggling to get out of his hikari's grip to run into the kitchen after Jade.  
  
Sarah cursed under her breath and looked at a door that had a sign on it, saying 'artist at work, Disturb and you face the penalty, a shot gun....' and it had her name signed under it, "This is it.. " She said and opened the door, it was a black walled room with an art desk in the corner covered in pictures she drew of her friends, including them.  
  
Sarah pointed at a large white bed near a window, "That's the bed, there's only one but it should be big enough for both of you..." she turned and faced them, "If theirs anything you need, water the washroom or anything like that.. Just ask..alright?" Sarah clapped her hands together, "Anything you need at the moment?" she asked them, ready to slap either if they did make another move on her.  
  
Malik burst out, " I DON'T want to sleep in the same room as HIM!" He pointed accusingly at his Yami who seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Yes actually...." Marik smirked slyly "A back massage would be nice"  
  
Sarah sighed, "Ask jade Marik.." She muttered in a frustrated matter, "Malik.. if you're THAT apposed to it.. I think you could sleep on the couch downstairs. I'll just sleep in the basement.." she added.  
  
Malik folded his arms, "I'll just sleep on the floor in here...and tell my sister what a rude person you were...besides Marik stabs things in his sleep" He pointed back at his Yami.  
  
Sarah blinked, her mind raced a bit, she muttered mentally, '...great now ones mad at me...' she thought. "Sorry Malik....." she sighed, "I'll get a futon then..." She said and started back downstairs.  
  
downstairs Syra spoke up "I wonder if u guys will be able to handle those boys"  
  
the chao on her shoulder blinked and nodded in agreement, "Chaa chaa.."  
  
Kai shook her head, "My bet is that Bakura will need to have a word with Marik before their visit is over.. "She said. Kupo 's headache had gone down since she took the meds Akira sent her.  
  
"..I predict... Malik or Marik and jade will do the discovery-channel stuff before the visit is over..." Kupo muttered angrily. "And I'm NOT going to clean it up." She added nodding solemnly.  
  
Sarah was crossing her fingers mentally that Marik isn't already sifting through her underwear drawer as she grabbed the last futon from the hall closet. She closed it when she had it in hand and started back upstairs to her room.  
  
Malik's eyes darted around in Sarah's room to the door and looked back at his Yami "Get out of that drawer before she comes back!"  
  
Marik grinned pervertedly and held up a white bra "lighten up.." He smirked.  
  
Sarah stood at the door with the futon..."To late..." She said. "Get yer' hands off of my bra's..." she twitched mentally.  
  
Marik's eyes widened a bit and he shut the drawer quickly, "Back...so soon?" He laughed nervously and looked back at the girl in the doorway.  
  
She sighed mentally, "Great...and the only way I can actually make sure you don't do that again is sleeping in my room with you two...damn I knew I should have bought that lock...." She muttered to herself.  
  
"You can sleep with me I don't bite" Marik grinned pervertedly.  
  
"no you stab" Malik corrected him.  
  
Sarah resisted the urge to slap Marik for that, and held up the futon, "here Malik, Black futon..." set it up. and Keep out of my underwear drawers!" She suddenly added, "Before I forget... What do both of you want for Christmas...?"  
  
Malik and Marik looked at each other and back at Sarah "JADE!" they both shouted.  
  
Sarah sweat dropped, "That would be HER present then, what do you want from me? Book? video game?" she asked, and knew that if Marik tried something she WAS going to slap him this time.  
  
Malik put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well you could give us a blow job? that would be a good gift" Marik nodded in agreement.  
  
....'damnit can't bring myself to slap someone...damn I'm pathetic..' ".... I'm NOT doing that!" she muttered.  
  
Marik crossed his arms stubbornly, "it was just a suggestion.."  
  
Sarah looked rather annoyed, and felt upset with herself but she walked downstairs, "Good night.. " She shouted up to them and kept walking... she stopped and walked back up "Almost forgot.. jades room..right there.. " She pointed to the room just to the right of her own. "Merry christmas.. " she walked back downstairs.  
  
Kupo looked over at jade, who was heading upstairs, "Careful.. They might be going through your drawers trying to find your underwear drawer..."  
  
"But I don't wear any.." Jade blinked.  
  
Kupo nodded, "But they don't know that..." She added, the Egyptian dancer shrugged to herself and continued upstairs.  
  
Marik snickered mentally to himself, "I'll be back..." he said to his hikari, and Darted into Jade's room. His hikari was muttering death threats and walked back into Sarah's room and plopped onto the bed by the window.  
  
"Heh.. you snooze you loose Marik." He smirked to himself, now officially having claimed the bed.  
  
Jade's room was fairly simple, but it was covered in Hieroglyph scribbles, with a black marker obviously. There were a few Manikins holding up dancing costumes for interpretive dances of the stories of the gods. There was a full-length mirror and a Crimson Futon in the center of the room. Unfortunately for Marik, no drawers to sift through. Marik frowned at his, "Damn." He looked around the room and shrugged, and plopped down on Jade's futon.  
  
Jade walked upstairs and noticed her room door was open. "Uh.." she poked her head into her room.  
  
Marik was sitting on Jade's futon in.. a rather.(a/n: how to put it.) Implemental way, "Hai" He said, An obvious attempt at a seductive tone.  
  
Jade blinked, "What are you doing in my room?.. "  
  
Marik laid back on the futon and looked back over to jade and Smirked, "looking for you" he said again in the same tone.  
  
Jade blushed a little at the fact that he was looking for her, she blinked again, "Uh."  
  
Marik stood up from the futon and walked over to her, "I just have one question though."  
  
Jade's blush was darkening slightly and was nerviously looking from side to side, ".uh..go ahead.."  
  
Marik placed his hands on her shoulders.. "Where do you keep your underwear..?"  
  
"Pardon..?" Jade blinked.  
  
Marik grinned pervertedly, "You don't have any drawers in here, so where do you keep them?"  
  
"..uh..well..you.see." Jade began, Marik staring at her strangely "..I.well..Don't wear any." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.  
  
Marik's eyes widened and raised an eyebrow, "I am LOVING every new thing about you!" He grinned pervertedly yet again.  
  
Kai was standing at the door way frowning slightly, "Out of my sister's room..." She said in her usual tone.  
  
".ehehehhh.. " Marik laughed nerviously, "Kai..-chan.. How. long were you there..?" He asked, sweat dropping slightly,.  
  
Kai rolled her eyes, " Out."  
  
"yes mam.." Marik growled slightly and walked out.  
  
Kai sighed slightly and looked at her sister, "You alright..?"  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine.." Jade replied, "He wasn't trying anything though.." but kai had already moved on to her room, jade sighed.  
  
Downstairs, Sarah was setting up Syra's futon in the living room, "Syra you have two choices, The couch of the futon." Sarah looked at the pink haired teen, "So which do you want to sleep on?"  
  
"COUCH! ^^" Syra chirped and hugged the pink and blue chao in her arms.  
  
"Chaaaaaoo ^^" scorpio chirped.  
  
Sarah laughed nerviously, "Alright then.there's a couple of Programs on that-"  
  
Syra was already sitting, or.rather BOUNCING on the couch with the remote, "CARTOOONNS" she squealed.  
  
Sarah sighed, "If that's what you want to watch.." Sarah went back upstairs to her room, "I'll be right back.."  
  
"OOOOTAAAYYY" Syra chirped and her eyes shifted side to side slightly, then grinned innocently. "Cookie?" She pulled a few cookies from a baggy she kept hidden.  
  
"CHAOOO" the small critter grabbed an over sized treat and munched, (a/n: What have I done?! I'VE DOOMED US ALL!)  
  
Sarah opened the door to her room, she frowned, "Marik for the last damn time.OUT of my drawers!" she grabbed the yami by the ear and pulled him from her drawers, some of her underwear strewn about the floor.  
  
Malik snickered and crossed his legs on -his- bed. "owowowowowowow" Marik muttered being dragged to the other side of the room by his ear. Sarah dropped his ear and walked over to her drawers, opened one and pulled out her pajama's. Malik and Marik looked at each other then back at sarah, and grinned pervertedly.  
  
"You guna change in here.?" Malik muttered, giving them both anime nose bleeds. (a/n: *Adds them to list of "People to hurt later"* )  
  
Sarah mentally twitched and rolled her eyes, "yes I'm guna change in here.." she said, each word dripping in sarcasim.  
  
"whoohoo!" Marik said under his breath.  
  
"Of course I'm not..!" She glared back at them.  
  
"Aww. Come on! Its not like we're videotaping iiitttt!!" Marik whined.  
  
Malik looked at his yami, // but yami I thought we-//  
  
\\ She doesn't know that.\\ the yami looked back at his hikari and smirked pervertedly.  
  
Sarah looked at both of them and glared, "No.."  
  
"Damn." Both muttered.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with her p.j's in hand.  
  
Syra was sitting calmly on the couch-yeah right, She was bouncing in her cookie high energy watching funny bunny. (A/n: YES!! FUNNY BUNNY OWNZ YOU ALL- *Hit over the head with akira's frying pan* x_x) "HEHE! Funny rabbit kicks the dog's ass~ ^^" She squealed.  
  
"CHAAAO" The Chao chirped.  
  
"Both of you-QUIET DOWN!" Kupo shouted from the kitchen, she was all for watching funny bunny but the squealing was only making her migraine worse.  
  
"SO0Oowy.." Syra chirped.  
  
Kupo shook her head lightly and gripped her skull, "oww.." she muttered, "Note to self: Tell Akira to send Industrial strength next time.oiy.." she groaned and took a sip of her egg-nog.  
  
There was suddenly a small scream from upstairs, followed by a loud slap. "Bakura's guna have Marik for breakfast.." Kupo sat back in her chair, "This is guna be a loooonnngg Christmas break."  
  
~!$^* End of Chapter one *^$!~  
  
Sarah: Wow. long chapter eh?  
  
Kupo: *Too worn out from chasing* .arrrrg.  
  
Sarah:.; right.thanks for doing the disclaimer kupo-sama..  
  
Kupo:..must..kill.you..  
  
Sarah: o_____o.*Hides behind bakura*  
  
Bakura: *Sticks out tongue at Kupo* Nyah nyah.  
  
Kupo:.damn you I say..  
  
Sarah: ^^;.read and review please. Ja-neee..  
  
| V YOU SEE THE BUTTON! PUSH-Y PUSH-Y! ^_^ 


End file.
